Demon Heart
by The Shonen-Ai and Yaoi Goddess
Summary: When Riku, a young boy who can see spirits, meets Sora, all he wants is to be left alone. But, to keep Sora from crying, he promises to be his friend. Unfortunately, Sora turned out to be a Demon Prince.. and to want so much more.
1. Prologue

**Story:** Demon Heart

**Pairing:** Sora/Riku

**From: **Kingdom Hearts

**Rating:** M, for future reference.

**Disclaimer**: As much as I wish I did, I don't own any of these characters. The storyline is mine, though. IF I owned the characters, Kairi would never have come into existence, and Riku and Sora would have been together as they were meant to be. -nods-

* * *

"Would you just _go away_!"

Irritation crossed the features of one Riku Harada. The six-year-old turned to his companion, a young boy with absurdly spiky brown hair and big, rather stunning blue eyes. The boy had been following him for quite some time now, puncturing the forced silence with the occasional 'Riku, play with me!' Instantly, Riku regretted his outburst. Tears filled those big blue eyes, and he almost winced when he heard the younger male sniffle.

"Come on, Sora. Don't cry. I didn't mean it, really. You want to play? Alright, we'll play." Riku's hands rose, and then lowered, as if he didn't know what to do with them.

He wasn't used to being followed around—people thought he was weird. Not everyone could see ghosts and demons, after all. When he tried to explain, the other children got mad at him for lying, or started crying. No one wanted to be friends with a freak. Except, apparently, Sora. Speaking of Sora…

Sora stopped sniffling and, hand resting against his eye—where it had risen to try to stop the tears that were threatening to spill over—said, hopefully, "R-really? Y-you'll play with me? Y-you promise to be my friend?"

Riku sighed softly, and rubbed the back of his head with a small sigh. "Sure. I promise. What do you want to play? Nothing too girl—ack!" Riku's arms went out, to try and help him catch his balance as a joyful Sora Itsuzen threw his arms around his neck.

He failed, and ended up on his butt as the happy five-year-old sitting on his lap latched himself around his neck. It was odd, but… Sora felt so cold. A huff of irritation escaped him, before he patted the boy on the head. Suddenly, Sora tensed, and sat back.

He looked at Riku sadly, and said, "I'm sorry. I can't play right now. Mommy's calling me, and yours will be here soon. But I'll be back!" He patted Riku on the cheek… and disappeared in a wisp of smoke.

Riku stared at the spot where Sora had sat not moments before… and a small sound of distress escaped him. Sora was a… a… He fell backwards, and groaned. He would be the only six-year-old to befriend a demon, wouldn't he? Rubbing his face, he had a bad feeling that Sora really would be back later. Oh well, maybe he would get bored. As long as Sora didn't try to eat him, everything was fine.

If only Riku knew how much his stand on that particular issue would change over the years.


	2. MY Kind of Fun

It was a peaceful morning, Riku Harada thought, stretching his legs out on the roof. He leaned back on his hands, long silver ponytail falling over his shoulder. Wire-framed glasses perched on his nose, and emerald eyes closed as their owner sighed. His black uniform jacket had long been discarded, and was sitting on the ground next to him.

His eyes opened. It was _too_ peaceful. He glanced suspiciously around. Where was the constant swarm of demons that surrounded him when Sora wasn't around? They never missed an opportunity to torment him, or to make him seem even stranger than he already appeared to be. His question was answered when he felt a soft body collide with his back, knocking him forward and the breath out of his lungs.

"Oof! D-Damn it, Sora!" The body cuddled against him, before pulling away and moving to plop down in front of him.

"Hey Riku!" The cheerful brunette grinned at him, placing his hands on Riku's knees and leaning forward, invading his personal space.

This was Sora Itsuzen. He wasn't involved in any sport (unless Riku-stalking was a sport), and he wasn't into any arts (unless taking pictures of Riku was an art). He was really quite popular with the girls, and some of the boy, with his boyish charm and his cute appearance. He had been attached to Riku since they were children, his sole friend and companion.

He was also a demon prince. A demon prince who had extracted a promise from Riku, binding an unknowing Riku to him for however long he lived. With a small sigh, Riku met the enthusiastic demon's gaze coolly. It was best not to encourage him… not that discouraging him did any good in the long run. A small frown crossed Sora's perpetually happy face, and he leaned back on his haunches.

"Ooooohhh… Someone's grumpy today." He pouted for a moment—Riku pointedly ignored the way that small facial expression made the adorable demon even more adorable—before his face brightened, making Riku narrow his eyes suspiciously. "Whatddaya say we skip school and go do something fun? Please Riku?"

"Sora, the last time we did something that you thought was fun, I almost died."

Sora rolled his eyes. "You did not~! Don't exager—"

"Sora, I was almost eaten by a man-eating plant." Riku crossed his arms over his chest.

"How was I supposed to know it was going to attack you? It never attacks anyone else!"

"Because it's a _man_-eating pant, Sora. And that's not the only time. There was the time I almost drowned because you wanted to go and explore Atlantica."

"I forgot you couldn't breathe underwater!"

"And the time you dropped me from fifty feet in the air."

"But you were getting heavy! You should really look into losing some weight."

Ignoring that little comment—though he did sneak a little peek at his stomach, which was very much flat, thank you—Riku leveled his best glare at Sora. "The POINT is that any time we do something, I nearly die, or end up seriously injured. My mother's getting suspicious about all the injuries I go home with."

The look of absolute sorrow on Sora's face made Riku groan, and bury his head in his knees. "Fine. We'll go do something."

"Yes!"

"BUT!"

Sora froze, and looked suspiciously at Riku. Riku gave him a grin, one that made him look even more worried.

"Whatever we do, it has to be a human type of fun."

"NOOOOOOOOO!"


End file.
